


From Croissants to Cinnamon Rolls

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lexa's life hasn't been the same since her family died along with any comprehension of what her normal is anymore. Now she hates her life, and most things that come with it. Not excluding Clarke Griffin's favorite time of year, Christmas. Will Ms. Wood's new neighbor lighten up her "holiday spirit?" One can only hope she doesn't stay a scrooge forever.This is a modern Clexa AU, set in New York City. I hope you enjoy(disclaimer I stray from what the au began as so you'll have to read to find out what it's really about)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is really short. The next one will be substantially longer  
> Update I made some seriously needed changes to this chapter so feel free to re-read

Christmas. Not the best time of year when you have no family to celebrate with. Not to mention the fact that Lexa isn’t remotely Christian. When Anya was alive, she tolerated the holiday. Seeing her cousin getting so excited about decorating, (whether it be on the house or the reindeer-shaped cookies) made Lexa actually like it. And she enjoyed feeding off of the aura of joy surrounding them. But those days are gone, and now no one in her life makes her feel that purely happy again.

At least, not yet anyway.

To say that Lexa doesn’t feel any joy anymore would be sadistic. Of course, she does. I mean she has to, right?... Yes! Clothes. Clothes make her happy. Lexa has always had a very sophisticated fashion sense, from clean-cut suits and ironed blouses to Cartier watches and Prada; she has a particular look in mind (said look, by the way, seems to turn every passerby to stone). And you know, Lexa isn’t completely heartless, the occasional video of a dog/owner reunion might accidentally sneak onto her phone. And ooh, Coffee. Rich, Earthy, French pressed coffee, which is, In Lexa’s mind, one of life’s greatest pleasures. Mix a mug of that and a French pastry, and you have the breakfast of CHAMPIONS or at the very least, Lexa Woods. So, other than Ms. Woods very, very nice material possessions, and a classic film now and then, Lexa doesn’t go out of her way to enjoy “the little things.” God forbid she tries to have a happy Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive into Lexa's mind as she spaces out in a stupid window seat.   
> Lexa meets her new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's finally back with another chapter! I worked really hard to create something that I think you guys will really love so enjoy! As always feedback and Criticism (and kudos) are always welcome; I love getting comments.

Some people might argue Lexa was lucky, I mean she gets to live in a gorgeous New York apartment for FREE. Okay yeah, she was Lucky, not “some people”, anyone would say that much. Well, anyone who didn’t see the whole picture. And although Lexa doesn’t count ‘gaining riches from her family’s demise’ as ‘luck’, she hasn’t exactly  _ told _ ‘her side’ of the the story.

She inherited the flat when her uncle died a few years back, why he didn’t leave it to Ayna, his daughter, was beyond them both. Lexa suspects that’s what prompted the infamous “Year Long Silent Treatment” between the two. Not that Lexa cared who Gus said was the ‘legal owner’, she would have happily given it up to her older cousin has she not been so petty and childish. But she had been. So now Lexa sits in a lush window seat, knees curled inward against her chest, snuggled with a blanket and a book. But the anthology lay forgotten on her thighs as she watched the busy scene below. 

A moving van that was far too large for the narrow parking spaces sloppily attempted to parallel park. It didn’t work. Lexa only chuckled to herself, wondering what special breed of idiot thought that it would. She silently hoped the newcomer didn’t fill the vehicle. Lexa knew full and well that if they did, less than three quarters of the contents would fit into the small housing; a reason Lexa was actually glad to have lost all of her old belongings. Albeit along with the entirety of her blood line. 

  
  


The Jaring reminder of her loss snaps her out of her trance. This is why she hates this stupid window seat! She gets lost the city and allows her mind to roam. Good thoughts  _ never _ come from that. She forces her eyes back to the pages of her book, she forces her grief away, and she forces all of the empty space in her brain to be filled by this suddenly very compelling story. 

That happens a lot, her refusal to cope. It has been a whole year since Lexa’s been on her own, and she can’t bring herself to process it. She convinces herself and her job that she is okay. That she  _ has _ to be. The pain should have succeeded by now! She doesn’t understand, she is stronger than this. Her family is  _ gone _ , they are dead, and there’s nothing she can do. She shouldn’t be feeling this- this…  _ what is she even feeling? Is she feeling anything? _ She shouldn’t be so  _ numb _ . That’s the only word that can explain it, Lexa isn’t sad like she had been right after the accident. But she is by no means happy either. It’s like she’s stuck in a continuous loop of senselessness, of- of… of  _ emptiness _ . She  _ wants _ to enjoy life again, she thinks she deserves to enjoy it. No. Her right to happiness got ripped away along with every tether to this world she had, the only things she had grounding herself… are gone. I mean, that’s just what Lexa tells herself. 

 

She looks down and wonders, at what point did she get this far in her book? Lexa finds herself having to flip back at least three pages.

  
  


Yeah, that window seat has definitely got to go. 

  
  


A soft knock at the door captures Lexa’s attention, though she was tempted to ignore it, she finds her body moving to answer it. “Probably some kid trying to sell me cheap catalog cookies,” she grumbles to no one. 

  
  


What she gets isn’t too far off. Smiling brightly up at her is a young woman whose eyes Lexa swears hold the most brilliant shade of swirling blue she’s ever seen. The girl holds a plate of, what are they? A confection of sorts, Lexa couldn’t tell, perhaps of the breakfast variety? Who is she kidding, any confection is of the breakfast variety if you eat it in the morning. Lexa turns her attention back to the stranger, the girl  _ is _ smiling but seems to strain to do so. Her muscles are tense, like curtains drawn so tightly, working hard to allow every possible ray of light to fill each corner of a pitch black room. Though her eyes indeed an incredible hue, that does little to distract from their sunken state, and the dark bags sagging below. 

  
  


Lexa refuses to note that she was very much studying the beautiful stranger’s features. “It’s nothing weird!” she inwardly swatted her own mind’s brash implications away. Reading people is what she does, Lexa wasn’t going to pass on an easy opportunity to learn! She only lives in New York City, it’s not like there’s a constant abundance of new faces and body language to examine or anything. And Lexa, either by choice or by sheer obliviousness, paid no mind to subconsciously calling this woman beautiful. 

  
  


Before Lexa could turn her away, the blonde girl spoke, rather frantically too, it’s like she expects to be brushed off, or views herself as nothing more than an inconvenience. “Hello! Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet,-”

 

Lexa is sure this girl isn’t from a big city, ‘neighborly bonds’ aren’t huge here- 

 

“-it’s just we’ve been so busy moving in, and of course you know how crazy the holidays are,” she waves her free hand around as she tries to make a relatable joke. It doesn’t land. Lexa only quirks a slight brow and continues to watch the jumpy mess before her. “Right,” she swallows nervously, “Uh. Well anyway, we made some morning buns!” She gestures enthusiastically to the plate in her right hand. 

 

- _ So that’s what they are. Cinnamon Rolls! Anya always called them cinnamon rolls- _

 

“Dad used to make them every year, on Christmas.Mom never was much of a cook,” she stops  for a beat, the corners of her mouth wavering ever so slightly, then in an instant that warm smile is plastered back on. “And I don’t know why I told you that,” she laughs awkwardly, “Sooo, we made these in an effort to get to know  _ somebody _ , but,” she pauses, “nobody seems to be home-”

 

-Lexa knows she isn’t the only one in, she looks at this woman’s face and feels guilty for wanting to ignore her-

 

“-or at least no one is answering their doors,” she takes a breath, “and well, you did! So hi! I’m, uh, Clarke! I am Clarke,” she chirps while rocking on the balls of her feet. Clarke takes another breath, simultaneously exhaling the last and extends her left hand, “Hi.” 

  
  


“Lexa,” Lexa greets simply, leaning arms crossed against the open doorway, all while trying her best no to look too amused by this  _ Clarke’s _ rambling. Lexa fails to contain a smirk but finally takes Clarke’s hand into her own to shake it.

 

“Clarke,” she says again and cringes at herself, almost dropping the platter of sweets making a week attempt to balance it on her right arm.

 

“I gathered,” Lexa replies wryly. She is enjoying this all too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about splitting this into two chapters but since I promised a update soon and longer chapters I'm posting this as is.   
> My summer is getting crazy in about a week but don't give up on me because I poured too much of my heart into this fic just to let it go! Sorry again for the long wait and for bumping it twice. I kind of want to do their meeting from Clarke's POV so let me know what you think about that idea.   
> Also 'anthology' is another word for book, but it's more a collection of poetry or stories.


	3. I PROMISE THESE GAYS WILL BE BACK SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOf SORRY BUDDIES I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND CLEXA HASN'T EVEN MET YET AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED TO CLARKE YET

Hi guys... yeah some nerve I have right. I haven't updated since July yikes, but don't worry I haven't given up on my babies. I promise chapter 3 is in the works, I would lie and make a perfect excuse, but Nah I've just procrastinated a fuck ton. Also, listen Pal Clarke is hard to write (ch 3 is her POV), and I'm in my freshman year this year and am already failing two classes! Yay. Anyway, I'll have a chapter 3 out as soon as I can, but if it's rushed, I won't post it because you loves deserve quality. I have another Clexa idea that's slowly eating away at my brain; it's actually really good and an original idea (this one was inspired by some prompt). So I might post that as well. I wanted to update y'all but in the future, I'll do this either on my Instagram, @space_doubt and/or @waytoohaughtforcandles probably both, and my Tumblr, All-Purpose-Ace so feel free to follow me or not there for updates (also talk to me, annoy me, spam me, whatever you feel like) Again, sorry for the hella long wait! <3 ^^ I'm afraid it might be longer skjskjkdsj sorrryyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for getting my dumbass to 800 hits!!! I sort of hoped no one would read my first fic but here we are :D  
> Thanks to all the loyal hoes out there like @starfire.mp4 on Insta, she's so patient. I don't deserve you guys (I say that like some youtuber awarded best influencer oml shoot me)  
> I'd advice subscribing maybe possibly if you wanna


	4. i’m sorry cuties

welp, it’s with a heavy heart that i day i have to abandon this work. (after i literally said i’m not abandoning it) obviously i’m not going into it but there’s so much just fucking shit going on with my personal life right now and i know even if i crank out more chapters, they’ll be awful. and if we’re honest with ourselves, the two i posted weren’t good, definitely not my best. if anyone is even reading this, i truly truly am very sorry. i’d love to say that in the near future i’ll write new fics, but writing currently isn’t something i enjoy, it’s become less of a passion and more a chore. so i’m sorry cuties but self care is #1! I don’t know if this is even a thing but if you want to build off of the previous chapters on your own, i welcome you to do that! share it with me i want to read it if anyone does, i’m sure it’ll be much better than this.  
bye for now lovelies! drink water, get some rest, stay out of trouble, and vaccinate your kids, and all that jazz, if you’re in HS like moi do me a favor and actually go and try (unlike moi).  
-Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this reads very rushed. I rushed. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully flow a little more naturally. Thank you so much for reading, comments and criticism are always welcome.


End file.
